


The Doctor's Doctor

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [66]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fever, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “If you don’t rest, you won’t get better/heal” with Jack and HenrikRequested on Tumblr by Reverseblackholeofwords
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 13





	The Doctor's Doctor

“You’re a doctor, Henrik. I should not have to remind you to rest.” 

Henrik gives him a pitiful look, face flushed at the cheeks and forehead but eyes sunken and skin clammy. His glasses are askew from where he’d been resting his admittedly pounding head against his palm, which also ached, just like the rest of his body. His everything. Everything was sore and hurt, but especially his wrist now and his hips from the dinky office chair he sat in day in and day out. Sean doesn’t look impressed by his expression, and Henrik has to admit, laying down sounds really good right about now. 

“If you don’t rest, you won’t get better!” Sean recites in Henrik’s signature butchered German accent, going so far as to strike what Henrik assumes Sean thinks is an intellectual and dignified pose, pointer finger raised and other hand on his protruding hip. 

Sean looks ridiculous and Henrik laughs, a soft sound that turns into hacking coughs and wheezing groans of pain from his sore dry throat. His creator tisks at him and grabs his nearest arm, pulling Henrik out of his chair and into his skinny arms. Sean’s skin is blessedly cool against his burning body and Henrik gets cuddling very quickly, despite how dizzy he is and his knees feeling like they’ll give out any second. 

“Okay, okay- stay on your feet Hen, I can’t carry you. Come on, let's get you to bed.”


End file.
